


far away from here

by starsandfluff



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: F/M, Natalie-centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Natalie's spiraling thoughts while studying at four in the morning.(set during the very beginning of the show)
Relationships: Dan Goodman/Diana Goodman (Mentioned), Diana Goodman & Natalie Goodman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	far away from here

**Author's Note:**

> very short one shot but i hope you like my little glimpse into natalie's thought process

Diana dropped her robe and walked upstairs, leaving Natalie standing there, sighing.

She smiles deliriously. _People can’t really live like this too? It’s insane, right?_

_I’m sixteen, it’s four in the morning, I should not even be thinking about this right now. This horrible feeling in my chest, this feeling like I’m dying—it's overwhelming. Normal people don’t feel like this, normal people don’t live like this._

_‘Take some time for yourself,’ she says. I don't even have time to think of all the reasons I can’t do that._

Natalie takes a deep breath.

Just three more chapters of calculus. A physics problem set. A history quiz. Two pages on floral imagery in _Flowers for Algernon_.

That’s it. Then she’s done for the night _—_ well, morning. And then she’ll have to start all over again the next day.

She chugs the rest of her Red Bull and tosses it aside with the others.

_Keep it together Natalie_ , she tells herself. _Keep it together. May. I only have to make it till May and then all of shit and craziness—everything goes away._

_And I’ll be okay_

_...I hope._

_It doesn’t matter as long as I’m far, far away from here._

_Then maybe I really will take some time for myself. Fall asleep before the sun rises. Go to a grocery store Mom hasn’t freaked out in. Take a walk without feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. Be one of those students who does homework in a coffee shop. Be someone else completely, maybe. Just for once in my life, be normal. Not the daughter of the crazy lady down the street. Not the Invisible Girl. Just_ normal _._

_It’ll happen. It’s going to happen. Practice in the morning. Study every other hour. Make it through just another day. And then I’ll finally be free._

She hears the creaking of her parents’ bed through the wall and recoils.

_Just not today._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
